Till Death
by YaminoKittyKate
Summary: Marshall visits Gumballs grave for the last time. Decided to continue with the series. Gumball and Marshall were not likely to be friends. Let alone fall in love. What could possibly have happened with them to bring them close? I am not good at summaries. Sorry. How I think it should happen.
1. Chapter 1

Till Death

**This will probably be a one shot. But, if I get enough comments, I will do a full story. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of these characters. Got it?**

"Hey again Gumgum," Marshall lee sat on the bench in front of the grave, "I know this is the second time today but I needed to see you." Gumball passed away years ago but Marshall still feels like it was yesterday. Waking up alone in their bed still crushes him he stays there for an hour crying.

"I was just thinking of our marriage. You remember how they said till death do we part. Well, here is the death but I still can't part from you," He stood and walked over to the tomb. Falling to his knees tears begin to form in his eyes. "We both knew you would die first but this is still too hard. I don't think I am gonna make it. You told me to keep going and just move on with my life but I can't."

He started to trace the words engraved; _Here lies the great King Bonnibeau Gumball. A gracious ruler and loving Husband. He will be greatly missed by all whom he met. The Candy kingdom will always remember the greatest king to ever rule._

"I'm sorry Gumgum. I can't keep up with our kingdom. I know it is my responsibility now that you are gone but I can't. You were always better at this stuff." He dropped his hands into his lap. The tears were coming at full force now. "I remember the first time I saw you. It was months before I even showed my presence in Aaa. You were 5 back then. I helped you make friends back then. Helped you learn to live." He began to scoot around to lie down on the grass next to the grass.

"You cried so hard when I left. I didn't know you would wait for me to return. I told you I wouldn't. I didn't intend to." He started to close his eyes. "I missed you back then. I was gone for five years. You should have found someone else. I pushed you away, yelled at you, I even hit you once. You never left me. You should have."

The sun began to rise behind the trees. "I'm sorry Gumgum. I already appointed a new ruler. I'm pretty sure he will do fine. He has been helping me ever since you died. I can't go on." The sun started at his bare feet burning his skin slowly as it rose. Marshall didn't even flinch as the pain began to rise throughout him. "I'm coming to see you now Gumgum. Please don't be angry with my decision. I love you. I always will." It lasted only a couple of minutes. Marshall smiled as he died then. Next to Gumball's grave. His tears were the only things that didn't burn away.

**I'm sorry if you don't like how it ends with him dying like that but too bad for you. If I do make a series out of this it will start when they meet and go on till Gumball dies. Maybe even a little glimpse at the months Marshall lived after words. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

In The Beginning

**So I shall now continue on with this story. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I will warn you now that you are reading this part I am dyslexic. It does take me longer to finish stories because of this. Please stay with me for however long this take and I will try to make these as fast as I can. I am also writing in between working. Thank you.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

-Marshall Lee-

'What am I doing back here?' The vampire king landed on the borders of Aaa. He had just turned off mind and let his body take him where ever he would end up. He never thought he would be brought back here though. After the issue with Sam being completely overcome by the tiara, he left and promised himself that he would never return. The memories were too painful. But, here he is.

"Oh well. I wonder how much has changed. Guess I'll find out." He began to fly around the land starting with the jungle kingdom and, eventually, ending up at the candy kingdom.

It was the only kingdom awake as there was a party going on. The night was almost over and people were still awake celebrating. Marshall immediately thought he would like this place. A place that will party all night long has to be a good place to hang. The sun was threatening to rise and he knew he had to rest. He remembered seeing a cave near-by and decided that would be as good a place as any.

As soon as he got to the cave he felt the painful burn and dashed inside. Judging by how long he had been traveling and the slight burn he decided he would rest here before heading out again. Probably for a few days to make sure he was fully rested.

Before he fully fell asleep he felt the all too familiar chill of his memories of her. He purposely avoided the kingdom that was filled with ice. He knew that would be where she ruled. He couldn't bear to see her. She wouldn't even remember him and he wanted to forget about her. He decided that he would just welcome the chill this time and begin to work on forgetting again later.

-Prince Gumball (5 years old)-

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" A pink five year old was running throughout the halls of the kingdom. This was the one time of the year that he actually felt like a kid. He didn't have any friends because he was supposed to focus on his studies. He never bothered to go around to the play grounds in the kingdom when he did have free time. He was the prince and he was to act like it.

His parents loved him. He could tell by the small things they did. But, starting from when he could first remember, they always looked down on even the smallest outbursts of childish behavior. The only time he could play around and act out was on his birthdays.

There was a huge party planned for today and as soon as he calmed down from his little burst of freedom he would get ready. He stopped at the kitchen and ran into Peppermint Maid. "It's my birthday Pepmint! Can you believe I'm five now. I'm practically an adult!"

The maid just smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take. "Now young prince, why do you want to become an adult all ready? You're supposed to be enjoying your childhood right now. You need someone to teach you how to do that too. You have finished enough studies for a 10 year old. You are 5. Your parents need to let you have fun this year." She finished when they got back to his room and grabbed his hand in both of hers now.

They stood there for a few moments her taking in how fast he is growing. He is still smaller than an average child of his body time should be but he is shooting up. His Big, bright purple eyes still shone with innocence. "Promise me you will have fun today or else I am taking away all of your books and locking the study and the library." She looked stern but it was an empty threat. His parents would kick her out of the kingdom in a heartbeat if she even tried.

Gumball gave her the biggest hug he could muster and, with a huge smile plastered on his face, he nodded. "Of course I will have fun pepmint!" He hugged her one last time and ran into his room to get changed.

-later that day-

After the hours it took to get Gumball completely ready for the party, he could already here the music pounding throughout the streets. He began to jump for joy down the hall with Peppermint maid following closely behind him. "Come on pepmint. The party is already starting without us! I'M GONNA MISS IT!"

"You will not miss it young prince." The maid just held back a laugh while shaking her head. He was finally acting like a five year old. She wishes his parents would allow him to behave like this more often. "There are the doors. If you want, you can just run out without me. I am fine being alone back here in the castle."

Gumball just stopped midstep and turned to face her. He had gone completely serious and was almost in tears. "But, you are my friend pepmint. I CAN'T go out there without you. Who would I hang out with? Who would play the games with me? Who will help me to talk to the other kids when they are acting ridiculous?" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and she grabbed out a hanky and wiped them away.

"Well the Gumball, lead the way and I shall follow." She saw him smile and was glad the he could get over his tears so easily. She followed closely and they went out into the kingdom together.

The entire kingdom was decorated for the event. There was loud music, games, a petting zoo, and everything else you would expect from a carnival. As soon as Gumball stepped out the doors, he was greeted with a resounding "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE GUMBALL!" His face lit up and he smiled as big as he possibly could. "THANK YOU MY LOVELY CANDY CITIZENS!" He raised his voice to be sure to be heard by at least some of the people. "I AM PROUD TO HAVE AS AMAZING PEOPLE AS YOU TO BE HERE IN MY KINGDOM! THANK YOU FOR SUCH AN AMAZING PARTY! NOW CONTINUE ON WITH THE CELEBRATIONS!" The entire crowd cheered and he began to hurry down the steps to join in the celebrations.

"Come on Pepmint. It's time to party." He stopped at the bottom of the steps and grabbed her hand to make sure they didn't get separated in the crowd.

-just before sunrise-

Gumball finished bathing and putting on his pjs. The party was still in full swing outside and it would be for the next few days. There weren't very many parties so when they had one it went on as long as possible. He walked over to his balcony to get one last look when he saw a shape floating right outside the kingdom. He couldn't make out the shape, or even be sure something was there. But, if there was, they were watching the kingdom. The shape flew away after noticing the beginning of the sun rising. A yawn escaped the prince's lips and he jumped into bed. He was ready to continue his birthday as soon as he awoke.

**That is all for this chapter. Please give me feedback by reviewing so that I can know if I am doing well. This will probably be the size of the rest of the chapters. I hope you can enjoy the story and thank you for reading. ^.^ :3 . :D :) lol. I like smilies.**


End file.
